Teardrops On My Heart
by KaylsDaughterofHades
Summary: Annabeth had no idea how to keep putting on the fake smile she wore every time Percy spoke about the girl he was madly in love with. Why did she wear a fake smile you ask? It's because she was deeply in love with him. What happens when Annabeth finally sees this mystery girl that is so perfect? Percabeth one - shot. Mortal AU.
1. Chapter 1

_So it's been a while since i wrote a one shot and I had originally wanted to post this one on Valentine's day but i posted the other one and now I have an excuse to post this one since it's my awesome friend, 's birthday. Happy birthday girl, hope you love this cause I loved writing it for you and guess what, it's inspired by a Taylor Swift Song._

* * *

 _Teardrops on My Heart_

Annabeth was jealous.

She wished that Percy would see that she was there right in front of him. She had to hide the pain in her eyes every time he spoke about his girlfriend. He never stopped saying how perfect this girl was, how amazing she was and just how perfect she is.

His beautiful, rich sparkling green eyes shined so bright with happiness every time he spoke of her. As his best friend, Annabeth should be happy for him but that's the just thing. She wasn't happy; she was beyond miserable and filled with so much sorrow.

She had had feelings for her messy raven haired, green eyes seaweed brain of a best friend for quite some time. She didn't know when she first started loving him but she knew it had been a very long time. How did she know this? Simple. Every time he got a girlfriend, she was beyond jealous and was so judgemental of every girl he dated and only later did she realise that she was in love with him.

She had to close her eyes to contain the tears that wanted to form in her eyes the longer she listened to him just talk. She loved the sound of his voice but when he talked about this girl; his voice was like a stabbing sensation that poisoned her heart.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Percy looking at her with a concerned look in his eye, looking so effortlessly beautiful and cool as he leaned against the locker, looking down at Annabeth. His irises flooded with concern and confusion as he saw the sad look on her face. "Are you alright, Annabeth?" He asked softly as he moved a little closer to make sure she was okay.

She did what she always did.

She faked a smile so he wouldn't see the sadness in her heart as she answered, "I'm fine, Seaweed Brain." She lied through her teeth so effortlessly, it was so believable and he believed her every time.

"You sure?" He asked for good measure, just to be a hundred percent sure.

"Yeah." She said as she increased the intensity of her happy facade but smiling a little harder as she fished her book out her locker and held it to her chest, smiling at Percy. "I just have a tutoring session to go to." She said before she turned round on her heel, the tail of her high ponytail spinning round and slapping her neck softly before it settled back down against the back of her neck as she walked away.

* * *

She tried her best to not look suspicious when she avoided Percy. He was such a Seaweed Brain that he never saw it when she avoided him like he was the plague. She always hid in the back of the Library, most people called the back make-out central since no one really came to get a book from there.

Most just did their research on the school computer's and the librarian almost never came back here. She was hidden in one of the far corners, surrounded by books that she had taken off of the shelves on architecture and was doing research on her laptop about the architectural design programs that most universities offered, wanting only the best to pursue her passion.

She was turning seventeen and held a perfect distinction when it came to grades and her attendance for school. She had never missed a day of school in her life considering that's how seriously she took school. Even if she was still sick, she came which showed her level of commitment. She had a really strict mother who Annabeth always wanted to please and get her approval, not that she ever did.

She turned the page of her lined notebook and froze when she saw the doodle she had done the other day. To be an architect she had to have some experience with art and she had gotten really good but that isn't why she froze when she saw this doodle.

In her mind, it was a work of art considering she had doodled Percy the day they visited the park by his apartment complex last week. They were studying and of course Percy decided that that was the perfect time to lie on the grass and bask in the glorious light of the sun.

It was a doodle but she had caught all of the key details that made Percy, well Percy. He had beautiful chiselled features that Annabeth thought had been carved by the most incredible stone sculptor in the world. His cheek bones and jaw were strong yet tension free which gave a carefree joy to his face.

His eyes were closed so sadly Annabeth didn't get the opportunity to capture his beautifully glorious eyes but none the less he was a sight to behold. His thin yet rose plump lips had been shaped into a soft, delicate and captivating smile whilst the light bounced off his perfectly tanned skin and gave it an almost glow as he basked in the sun.

He looked like a young teen Greek God, young and glorious and yet so carefree and happy.

She smiled sadly as she looked down at her picture, her heart growing sad as it remembered that he had found someone already. His hear had been captured by another where as her heart had been stolen by him and the sad thing was, she knew that she would never be his.

She honestly didn't see the point in hoping that there would be something between them when he said to her the other day that he said he's so in love with the girl and that he's finally got it right this time. Sometimes she wondered if he knew that he was all she thought about at night.

She couldn't just shut off how she felt about him, that's how strong her feelings were for him. When she was with him, whether he talked about the girl or not, Annabeth never noticed anyone else but him and when she wasn't with him, she still didn't notice anyone else.

Annabeth freezes when she sees Percy on the other side of the bookshelf she was behind, he was with someone.

A girl.

She was beautiful like Annabeth thought she was. She had a sort of rich caramel coloured hair that reminded Annabeth of that decadent dark caramel she liked on her pancakes. It was done up in a loose braid that hung over her one shoulder with dark almond toned eyes that were oddly shaped like almonds. Her face was flawless just like her peach coloured complexion. She was so beautiful she could give the Goddess Aphrodite a run for her money.

She wasn't extravagant or anything, she wore a simple white summer dress with Greek style sandals. Annabeth just stood frozen in time, was she about to witness percy and his new girlfriend make-out and she didn't know if she could handle seeing that. But they never kissed, they were talking and curiosity got the better of Annabeth as she pressed against the wall of books and listened.

Percy was laughing at something the girl said before he said, "I love you Callie." Before he slung his arm over her shouldered and pressed a kiss against her forehead, which caused her to giggle and break Annabeth's heart.

"I know you do, silly." She said as she shoved him and went back to looking through the book shelves. "So tell me more Percy?" She asked softly as she continued to look through the books.

"There are so many things I could tell you and it would take me hours to describe such perfection." Percy said dramatically and almost in a dreamy tone and Annabeth just lost her nerve and pulled away and covered her ears.

She hoped that whoever this Callie was that she realised what an amazing person she had found and Annabeth hoped that she knew how lucky she was cause there was no one better than Percy in her mind. She had everything that Annabeth has to learn how to live without.

She packed up her things and snuck out of the library, hoping he didn't see her but little did she know he did and he saw the tears that were falling from her eyes and by instinct, he said good bye to Callie and chased after Annabeth, calling out to her. "Annabeth, please wait!"

Annabeth just moved as quickly as she could, not wanting him to see her like this but he caught her and turned her round and trapped her against the lockers. Annabeth looked away from him as her tears poured. She had been caught but she didn't have the strength to stop her own tears or fake a smile again.

"Annabeth, why are you crying?" Percy pressed, unsure of why Annabeth was so upset considering he is such a seaweed brain after all.

"I-I can't d-do this any-m-more!" She sobbed as she looked up at him and laughed when she saw the confusion on his face. "I can't handle seeing you with another girl again. It hurts to much. My heart can't take it anymore." She cried as she shook her head. "I am in love with you Percy." She admitted as she looked Percy dead in the eye. "I just couldn't handle hearing you talk about how perfect Callie is and how you have finally got it right this time and i just wish you would notice me-"

Her ongoing panic rant was interrupted by Percy cupping her cheeks in his hands and leaning forward and silencing her with his lips. Annabeth squeaked in surprise when his lips touched hers as she remained frozen. He pulled away after a few seconds, still holding her face in his hands whilst his thumbs crushed the sadness that rolled down her face in the form of tears and caressed her cheeks at the same time.

He looked deeply into her eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers as their hearts raced in synch, and Annabeth was completely breathless. "You talk too much, Wise Girl." He said in a breathless tone as he pushed her gently against the lockers and kissed her again and this time, she gained control of her frozen limbs and moved her lips against his in perfect synch.

She had always wondered what his lips tasted like and she finally had that answer. His lips tasted like the ocean, well more like the salty ocean water and his scent of ocean breeze and summer freshness was intoxicating. Just like his fingers that tangled themselves in her silky blonde princess curls as he gently bit her bottom lips between his teeth.

The way he kissed her made her knees turn to melting jelly as he just about devoured her lips and kissed her like she had never been kissed before which in truth, she had never been kissed before. Percy was giving her, her very first kiss and he was making an impact on it.

After some time, Percy pulled away because they both needed air as he leaned his forehead against hers as they both sucked in deep rapid breaths in an attempt to catch their breath. "You're really good at that, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said with a smile on her face, she was in Elysium and she would be soaring for a long time after that.

"Neither were you first timer." Percy said with a smirk which caused Annabeth to blush and look away shyly but Percy turned her head so she was looking at him. "The girl I was talking about all the time when I was talking to you, you know the perfect girl for me?" Percy asked as Annabeth nodded. "The perfect girl that I am in love with is you, Wise Girl."

Annabeth was in shock when she remembered every time Percy talked about the mystery girl, and every time she wasn't looking, she noticed out of the corner of her eye the love struck look in his eyes but she always assumed it was because he was remembering the girl but it never occurred to her that he was looking at her with love and happiness.

"But-but whose Callie?" Annabeth asked in disbelief, she really didn't believe this but she had to be sure.

"Firstly, she is a transfer student from some place I can't remember. She is staying with the Valdez's who live next door to me and she kind of figured out about my feeling towards you and she had been pressuring me into telling you." Percy admitted shyly as he shrugged, "I tried to tell you countless times how i felt but me being the Seaweed Brain I am decided to talk about the perfect girl in hopes that you pegged that it was you I was talking about."

Annabeth laughed as her hands pressed against his chest and smiled as she looked lovingly into his eyes as she smiled, "So what you are saying is you love me?"

Percy smirked as his hands gripped her sided gently as his lips hovered just above hers as he looked deeply into her swirling grey eyes that were filled with so much happiness and love as Percy's smirk turned into the lop sided smile that made Annabeth's heart sing praises to God. "Yes. Annabeth Marie Chase, I am in love with you."

Annabeth smiled, "I love you too Seaweed Brain." Percy grinned as he leaned in and claimed her lips in another fire in her belly igniting kiss.

* * *

Seven years later...

Annabeth was twenty four and she had her dream job working at one of the top architectural firms in New York but right now she was lying at home on the bed, spooning with her husband of two years.

She had woken up just a few minutes ago to find her husband laying against her back, spooning her with his hand pressed protectively over her protruding belly which just caused her to smile. Percy looked so peaceful as he slept, he had obviously had a long, hard rough day at the office because he was still dressed in his work clothes, shoes and tie included.

She couldn't help but notice the bags under his eyes, he was exhausted. He had been working himself to the bone since they found out Annabeth was pregnant. She paced herself when it came to her work but now, at eight and a half months, she was put on maternity leave by her office so she was at home and she loved waking up in Percy's arms.

Seven years of pure happiness is what they have had since the day they confessed their love for each other. The minute they graduated from University, they were married, a small wedding with close friends and everything was perfect.

They were planning to surprise themselves with the gender of the baby. Annabeth knew that Percy was secretly hoping for a baby boy and secretly, Annabeth had found out the gender and she had already started picking names for their son. She couldn't wait to see the happiness in his eyes when he met his son for the first time and she was excited too.

She smiled as Percy pulled her closer to him, his chin resting in the crook of her neck whilst his arms trapped her against him which is where she loved to be. She was forever going to be in his arms which fate dictated was where she belonged. She closed her eys and sighed happily as she fell asleep in Percy's arms and dreamed of happy times with their future son.

And in two weeks, the happy couple who were best friends, then girlfriend and boyfriend, then engaged to happily married would get to meet their beautiful son who looked like a baby version of Percy with blonde strands of hair and would prepare to raise their beautiful son that they named, Beck Chase Jackson and he would be the first of their kids that the fates had laid before them as their future.

The End.

* * *

 _Well guys, hope you all enjoyed that. See you when I post my next one shot. Love you all, bye and for most of you who don't know, I am leaving the hospital today. The day of the 23_ _rd_ _and I am like super excited to be going home so hope you love this. Bye for now._


	2. Important Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello all of my faithful fans.

This is an important announcement to all who are willing to read. With the completion of my Fanfiction, Lies of the Wandering Soul, I finally have the opportunity to work on some projects that I have been waiting to do for a while concerning some of my One Shots. In actuality, I have been considering this for a while and after much consideration I have decide to take on his new task of mine since I am taking quite some time to plan my sequel for Lies of the Wandering Soul.

There have been a select few for certain fics that have suggested there be more, either additional chapters or make them into full length stories and there have been a few select ones of my own that I want to add more to, some short than others but now that I have completed my first ever Percy Jackson Fanfiction that I wrote, I can finally do these projects. These are the future plans I have and I have put this A/N up for each One Shot I plan on writing because I plan to take them down at the end of February which is when I plan to post the first one. The order of the project ideas, do not dictate which order I will write them as I am not sure which one i will start with first.

Rumor Has It:  
For this, I plan on doing a short story, roughly between 8 and 10 chapters going on a day to day story line. Would try and update it on a weekly basis to complete it. The story would just be telling the events in between ( if you have read it) Percy asking Annabeth to the Halloween Dance and the dance itself and there will be an epilogue as well.

Teardrops On My Heart:  
Will be taken down and re-posted as a full length story. The summary will have changed but the ending might be the same but the plot will have changed to some degree. No Idea how long it will be, but things will be different from the the one shot but the general ending is easily predicted but I had always wanted to do more for this particular one shit and I am excited to plan it all out.

Best Friend:  
Have been planning to do something more with this for a long time admittedly. I have always know that I could make it into a real nice story, it's just a matter of planning it out really carefully as well but I have ideas and am looking forward to this one as it is one of my longest one shots that I ever wrote. This one will probably be long but I always knew that and I am looking forward to developing the plot for this.

Miss Invisible:  
This one my most successful one as it was a two shot and I really had fun creating the story line to that first chapter of this two shot, definitely had to be one of the best things I have written personally in my opinion. I plan on keeping the first chapter the same but i will be taking the whole thing down and re-posting the first chapter and a week or two after I'll post the second one, the new version of the plot. It's going to be another long one, same day by day story line chapter style as the one I will be using in Rumor Has It and I am excited about it because this will be a challenge in terms of character development and my style and i am looking very much forward to it.

Stay With Me:  
Its been nearly a year since I posted it and I have been doing a lot of thinking about the sequel and have been considering if I am going to do just another one shot or do it as a full story but it might only be started once I finish Freedom which could take some time and as well it requires a lot of research for camp half blood itself and I've got to make sure is right so i dont get shouted at for it cause I want it to be right.

Have Faith In Me:  
This is a future project I have been planning for a while. This was origionally a one shot that I had planned but I decided to extend it and it will be a couple of chapters long, no definite number yet but it will be like a short story. This is probably the first one I would post but I am not sure yet since it's new and I have to gauge which one is mroe important but this one is something new and definitely different but it will be quite a nice story that I am looking forward to doing.

Whilst planning these things, I will also be continuing other stories that I am currently writing in order of focus and priority which consists of:  
Family Doubts (WWE Fanfiction)  
Everything Has Changed (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction)  
Freedom (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction)  
It Had Begun Again With A Simple Hello (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Fanfiction)

And in the midst of this all, I am doing my school studies and planning the Lies of the Wandering Soul Sequel but other than that, I am super duper excited and ready and willing to work hard to do this cause I love writing and I want to do these projects so I hope you are ready for what I have to bring to those stories. I'll see everyone again soon and then we will all see which one do first so I will see you all soon cause I love writing and I love this place.

Love you all my dear Fictioneers and thanks for the support.  
Michaela


End file.
